La tua cantante
by Emma Eater Evans
Summary: Por que Alec Vulturi, como todo vampiro, a encontrado al humano cuya sangre canta para el...


El aroma lo embriagaba, enloqueciendolo. Aun para alguien que encontraba igual la sangre de todos los humanos, podía notar la sutil diferencia en aquel aroma en particular. Era un aroma dulce, como a fresias y amapolas, que lograban quemarle la garganta, como si tuviera fuego en esta. Hacia mas de una década que no encontraba algo tan apetitoso, y parecía que no era el único en notarlo.

—Suculenta humana, hermano.

Alec se irguió, cuan alto era ante las palabras de su hermana Jane y fijó sus ojos rojos en la humana cuyo aroma iba descontrolandolo con lentitud. Era una simple mortal más, de piel pálida, ojos verdes y largo cabello castaño recogido en una trenza ladeada. Apenas tendría unos quince años. Pero a Alec no le importaba su exterior ni la edad, solo tenía en mente una cosa. Su sangre. Bebérsela, privarla de aquel delicioso manjar que los llenaba de vida y sentir como esta creaba la ilusión de que el volvía a vivir. Deseaba esa sangre como nunca había deseado la de otro humano, pero debía esperar. Esperar a que la chica estuviera sola. A que el sol no fuera un obstáculo. A que la noche lo acompañara en su caza.

—No es de aquí.

—Y no regresara a su casa.

Jane dejo escapar de sus labios un simple "hm" que para su hermano Alec era igual que una carcajada. El vampiro sabía que su hermana no era muy dada a expresar sus emociones o pensamientos, por lo que interpretó el leve sonido como una risa que le daba la razón.

—Es la primera vez que te encuentras con tu _tua cantante_, hermano.—Jane se giró, dándole la espalda a la calle repleta de gente que paseaba por Volterra—Solo esperó que no tengas la misma ocurrencia que los Cullen.

La pequeña vampira se desvaneció entre la oscuridad del callejón, como si de un sueño se tratara. No hizo ruido, y el único rastro de presencia que había dejado había sido su aroma, tan vago y leve que pasaba desapercibido entre los vulgares humanos. El Vulturi volvió a centrar su atención en la joven de tan atrayente aroma.

No. El no era como los vampiros del clan Cullen, que se dedicaban a beber sangre de animales, dejando de lado aquello que eran y que se relacionaban con humanos. El no era tan idiota como para dejarse embaucar por una humana, ni de enamorarse de una mortal como había hecho el estúpido de Edward Cullen. No. El era un Vulturi. Uno de los integrantes mas valiosos de la Guardia y carecía de aquello que los mortales denominaban "amor". Para el solo existía la fidelidad y la lealtad. Todo lo demás quedaba reducir a escoria...

—_¡Oh, pero que lindo muñeco!_

... todo salvo aquella voz.

Los profundos ojos rojos se clavaron en la persona que acababa de hablar, con aquella voz tan suave, dulce pero igualmente demandante. Su sorpresa dejó paso a la decepción y mas tarde a la furia. Era _ella_. Su presa. Su _tua cantante_. Maldijo por lo bajo y aquella vez no pudo evitar recorrer con mayor atención el rostro de la chica a la que pensaba arrebatarle la vida.

Era hermosa, incluso para los ojos de un vampiro. Aunque era una belleza, mortal, terrenal. Llena de vida. Sus ojos eran grandes, destacando en su rostro redondo y aniñado y su pálida piel. Sus labios finos. Sus mejillas plagadas de diminutas pecas y un permanente tono rosado. Era de baja estatura, un poco más baja incluso que su hermana Jane y con un cuerpo un tanto regordete aunque sin dejar de ser atractiva. Carecía de la belleza y el cuerpo esbelto de las modelos o de las vampiras a las que Alec solía ver, como Heidi o su hermana. Y eso era lo que la hacia ver hermosa ante los ojos del vampiro.

El vampiro dejó escapar un suspiro y se dio media vuelta. No se encontraba capaz de arrebatarle la vida a aquella humana, aun cuando su sangre _cantaba_ para el. No cuando el mismo guardia quería que aquellos grandes ojos verdes lo miraran. No cuando... Negó con la cabeza y dio una sola mirada más hacia atrás. La chica en cuestión lo estaba observando, con la fascinación de quien ve una obra arte y duda si en verdad existe lo que esta plasmada en ella por ser demasiado hermoso. Sonrió. Por primera vez en siglos, una sonrisa genuina se extendía por el bello rostro del inmortal y suavizaba el contorno serio que con el paso de los años había adquirido su rostro. Después simplemente... desapareció.

Alec no dejó nada tras de sí, salvo a una fascinada joven en cuyo cuerpo latía descompasado y frenético su corazón.


End file.
